Theia Merryweather (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'Vital Statistics' |-|Basic Info= Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 5 Experience: 10,000 XP (Next level at: 15,000) Alignment: Neutral Deity: Polytheistic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Haunting of Calithil Manor Background: Open |-|Details= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 5'7" Weight: 127 Hair: Platinum grey Eyes: Muted grey Skin: Pallid white |-|Appearance= -Theia displays an elegant natural beauty, a true purity of classical woman form. Framed by the palest of platinum blonde hair, one meets the icy gaze of her light grey eyes. A displacing stern countenance always besets her face, as the banalities of daily life do not amuse her. A moderate height with a slim build does not reveal any of her true powers, in fact, it causes more harm than not to try and make good anything promised by her demure figure. |-|Demeanor= -Theia’s words and actions give of an air of conceit. She could not be bothered by everyday trivialities. Her sharp tongue drips of sarcasm, and but the truth behind her words often cut like a knife. She is no nonsense, and has no patience for fooling around of any sort. A true nihilist. |-|Background= -Theia’s parents grew up in the ruin surrounding the destruction of the gate of Sumbru. Despite the desolation and despair, Theia was the happiest of children. Unfortunately her penchant for exploration altered her life in the most dramatic way. -On many an afternoon she loved to secretly explore the squalor of the blackened city center, scavenging for lost trinkets and other items of interest. She often snuck into the ruins through a few loose bricks in a sewer wall, unbeknownst to her family. One day, Theia was digging around a random pile of rubble, and she was bit by a cricket. It left her in a permanent coma, devastating her parents. Her last childhood memory was a glint of emerald reflecting off the cricket's shimmery wings. -During this time period, Theia’s parents sadly passed away and she was left in the care of the local tavern owner. She was given a small room to herself, sleeping the years away. Miraculously she was able survive without food or water, and was even able to continue aging. 20 years later, she suddenly awoke. -Theia had the most difficult time adjusting to her new circumstances. She had lost her childhood and her family. She could not understand why these things happened to her, and she had a completely new temperament and bitter outlook on life. One evening after a fit of rage, the cricket came back. Theia looked at the insect. The cricket looked back. Nobody smiled. -At this time, visions of unimaginable power were revealed to Theia. Her very essence was altered with magic. Although she gained great power, her time asleep lead to muscle atrophy, a lack of real-world experience and social skills. She wasn’t sure why, but she had it in mind that she had to go the merchant city Venza. Without saying goodbye, or even leaving a trace of her former life, she heads west. The only thing remaining from her happy childhood was her penchant for curiosity; the other gaps in her personality have been replaced by a bitter and desolate intelligentsia. |-|Languages= Racial: Common Regional: Ancient Landadellian INT: Abyssal INT: Aklo INT: Celestial INT: Draconian INT: Infernal INT: Undercommon |-|Ability Scores= Ability MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC MISC |Points| NOTES STR: 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- -- | (-4) | DEX: 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON: 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT: 22 (+6) | 17 +2 +1 +2 -- -- | (13) | Headband WIS: 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CHA: 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' |-|Mechanics= HP: 32 + CON(2)x5 Option: Max -2 Init: +7 + Familiar(4) + Trait(1) BAB: +2 Witch(2) CMB: +0 + STR(-2) CMD: 12 + BAB(2) + STR(-2) + DEX(2) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(-10) Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 |-|Armor Class= Type AC | Base Size DEX Dodge Armor Shield Natural Deflect Misc Armor: 12 | 10 - 2 - - - - - - Flat: 10 | 10 - X X - - - - - Touch: 12 | 10 - 2 - X X X - - Notes: |-|Saving Throws= Saves Mod | Stat Class Resist Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Fort: +4 | 2 1 1 - - - - - - Reflex: +4 | 2 1 1 - - - - - - Will: +7 | 2 4 1 - - - - - - Notes: |-|Offense= Dagger Melee: +0 + STR(-2) Ranged: +4 + DEX(2) ' Damage': 1d4-2 + STR(-2) Crit: 19/x2 Type: P/S Range: 10 ft. Light Crossbow Ranged: +4 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d8-2 Weapon(1d8) Crit: 19/x? Type: P Range: 80 ft. Notes: 'Racial Traits' |-|+2 to One Ability Score=INT -Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. |-|Medium= -Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Normal Speed= -Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. |-|Bonus Feat= -Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. |-|Skilled= -Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. |-|Languages= -Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Witch Features (Favored Class)' |-|Proficiency= -Witches are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a witch's gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. |-|Spells= -A witch casts arcane spells drawn from the witch spell list. A witch must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. -To learn or cast a spell, a witch must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a witch's spell is 10 + the spell level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. -A witch can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 2–10. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table 1–3 of the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). -A witch may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with her familiar. While communing, the witch decides which spells to prepare. |-|Cantrips= -Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table 2–10 under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. |-|Hex= -Witches learn a number of magic tricks, called hexes, that grant them powers or weaken foes. At 1st level, a witch gains one hex of her choice. She gains an additional hex at 2nd level and for every 2 levels attained after 2nd level, as noted on Table 2–10. A witch cannot select an individual hex more than once. -Unless otherwise noted, using a hex is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a hex is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witch's level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. |-|Witches Familiar (Ex)=Cicada (Greensting Scorpion) -At 1st level, a witch forms a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path. Familiars also aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. This functions like the wizard's arcane bond class feature, except as noted in the Witch's Familiar section. A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch's familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st-level spells of the witch's choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual (see sidebar). 'Hexes' |-|Charm (Su)=Will DC 18 / Duration: 6 Rounds, 1/target/day • A witch can charm an animal or humanoid creature within 30 feet by beckoning and speaking soothing words. This improves the attitude of an animal or humanoid creature by 1 step, as if the witch had successfully used the Diplomacy skill. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Witch's Intelligence modifier. A Will save negates this effect. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. At 8th level, this effect improves the attitude of the target creature by 2 steps. This is a mind-affecting charm effect. |-|Evil Eye (Su)=Will DC 18 / Duration: 9 Rounds • The witch can cause doubt to creep into the mind of a foe within 30 feet that she can see. The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (witch's choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. This hex lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch's Intelligence modifier. A Will save reduces this to just 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. At 8th level the penalty increases to –4. |-|Flight (Su)=Duration: 5 Minutes/day • The witch grows lighter as she gains power, eventually gaining the ability to fly. At 1st level, the witch can use feather fall at will and gains a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks. At 3rd level, she can cast levitate once per day. At 5th level, she can fly, as per the spell, for a number of minutes per day equal to her level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-minute increments. This hex only affects the witch. |-|Fortune (Su)=Will DC 18 1/target/day • The witch can grant a creature within 30 feet a bit of good luck for 1 round. The target can call upon this good luck once per round, allowing him to reroll any ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, taking the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the first roll is made. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. Once a creature has benefited from the fortune hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. |-|Misfortune (Su)=Will DC 18 1/target/day • The witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to suffer grave misfortune for 1 round. Anytime the creature makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. A Will save negates this hex. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. This hex affects all rolls the target must make while it lasts. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. |-|Slumber (Su)=DC Will 18 / Duration: 5 rounds • A witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to fall into a deep, magical sleep, as per the spell sleep. The creature receives a Will save to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for a number of rounds equal to the witch's level. This hex can affect a creature of any HD. The creature will not wake due to noise or light, but others can rouse it with a standard action. This hex ends immediately if the creature takes damage. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. |-|Tongues (Su)= Duration: 5 minutes/day • A witch with this hex can understand any spoken language for a number of minutes per day equal to her level, as comprehend languages. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. At 5th level, a witch can use this ability to speak any language, as per tongues. 'Spells' Caster Level: 5 Witch(5) Concentration: +12 + INT(6) + Trait(1) |-|Cantrips/Orisons=4 Prepared/day, Unlimited Use Arcane Mark Universal "Signum" Bleed Will DC 16 "Depleo" Dancing Lights Evocation "Scintillat" Daze Will DC 16 "Obstupefio" Detect Magic Divination "Exploro" Detect Poison Divination "Egritudo" Guidance Divination "Rectio" Light Evocation "Lumen" Mending Transmutation "Reparo" Message Transmutation "Nuntius" Putrefy Food and Drink Transmutation "Liquefacio" Read Magic Divination "Lego" Resistance Abjuration "Repugnantia" Spark Fort DC 16 "Ignis" Stabilize Conjuration "Stabiliendum" Touch of Fatigue Fort DC 16 "Defitigatio" |-|Level 1=5/day + INT(2) Adhesive Spittle Ref DC 18 "Salivarius" Cure Light Wounds Will DC 18 "Curatio" Ear-Piercing Scream Fort DC 17 "Vociferatio" Enlarge Person Fort DC 17 "Amplifico" Mount Conjuration "Mulus" Obscuring Mist Conjuration "Obscuro" Ray of Enfeeblement Fort DC 17 "Debilito" Unseen Servant Conjuration "Anculus" Ventriloquism* Will DC 17 "Engastrimytho" |-|Level 2=4/day + INT(2) Blindness/Deafness Fort DC 18 "Exoculo" Glitterdust Will DC 19 "Eluceo" Silence* Will DC 18 "Confuto" Web Ref DC 19 "Tela" |-|Level 3=2/day + INT(1) 'Traits' |-|Arcane Temper (Magic)=Ultimate Campaign -You have quick reactions and fierce concentration. You gain a +1 trait bonus on concentration and initiative checks. |-|Seeker (Social)=Ultimate Campaign -You are always on the lookout for reward and danger. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, and Perception is always a class skill for you. 'Feats' |-|Alertness=Familiar Feat (CR) -You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. |-|Extra Hex (Charm)= Human Bonus (APG) -You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. |-|Extra Hex (Slumber)= Level 1 (APG) -You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. |-|Extra Hex (Misfortune)= Level 3 (APG) -You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. |-|Extra Hex (Tongues)= Level 5 (APG) -You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. 'Skills' |-|Skills= Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Appraise +6 | 0 0 | - 6(INT) - - | Artistry +6 | 0 0 | 0 6(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb -5 | 0 - | - -2(STR) -3 - - | Craft +6 | 0 0 | 0 6(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Fly +7 | 5 - | 3 2(DEX) -3 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Heal +2 | 0 - | 0 2(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +14 | 5 - | 3 6(INT) - - | K. Dungeon +11 | 5 - | - 6(INT) - - | K. Engineer +9 | 0 3 | - 6(INT) - - | K. Geography +9 | 0 3 | - 6(INT) - - | K. History +11 | 0 2 | 3 6(INT) - - | K. Local +11 | 5 - | - 6(INT) - - | K. Nature +14 | 5 - | 3 6(INT) - - | K. Nobility +8 | 0 2 | - 6(INT) - - | K. Planes +14 | 5 - | 3 6(INT) - - | K. Religion +11 | 5 - | - 6(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - 6(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 6(INT) - - | Perception +13 | 5 - | 3 2(WIS) 2 1 | Familiar, Trait Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 2(WIS) - - | Ride -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Sense Motive +9 | 5 - | - 2(WIS) 2 - | Familiar Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Spellcraft +14 | 5 - | 3 6(INT) - - | Stealth -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Survival +2 | 0 - | - 2(WIS) - - | Swim -5 | 0 - | - -2(STR) -3 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | Adventuring Points: 50 = + INT(6)x5 + Race(1)x5 + FC(1)x5 Background Points: 10 = Base(2)x5 'Inventory' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Worn Familiar Sachel 25 gp 6 lb Worn Headband of Vast INT +2 (Fly) 4000 gp 1 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Worn Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Worn Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Worn 10 Bolts 1 gp 1 lb Worn Bandolier 0.5 gp - lb Worn Cards 0.1 gp 1 lb Bandolier Chalk (10) 0.1 gp - lb Bandolier Coins 0 gp - lb Bandolier Earplugs, Pair (10) 0.3 gp - lb Bandolier Hip Flask 1 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Ink 8 gp - lb Bandolier Inkpen 0.1 gp - lb Bandolier String 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Bandolier 0.5 gp - lb Worn Alchemical grease 5 gp - lb Bandolier Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Hourglass (6-second) 10 gp - lb Bandolier Hourglass (1-minute) 20 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Hourglass (1-hour) 25 gp 1 lb Bandolier Magnet 0.5 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Powder 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Skeleton Key 85 gp - lb Bandolier Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Backpack Blanket 0.3 gp 3 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Chalkboard 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Everburning Torch 110 gp 1 lb Backpack Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Journal 10 gp 1 lb Backpack Mess Kit 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Oldlaw Whiskey 20 gp 1 lb Backpack Rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Backpack Shaving Kit (50/50 uses) 15 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Smoked Goggles 10 gp - lb Backpack Snorkel, Masterwork 5 gp - lb Backpack Wand of CLW (25/50) 375 gp - lb Backpack = Totals: 5856.61 gp 53.0 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 140 280 350 (MW Backpack) |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: 0.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 6000.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 0.00 gp Carried Inventory: -5856.61 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations -0.00 gp Coinage: 143.39 gp 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: Jasper (Time Patron) Species: Cicada (Greensting Scorpion) Size: Tiny Speed: 30 ft. Space: 2.5 ft. Reach: 0 ft. Senses: 60 ft. Darkvision Init: +3 HP: 16 = (32)/2 HD: 5 CMB: +3 = BAB(2) + DEX(3) + Size(-2) CMD: 7 = + STR(-4) + DEX(2) + Size(-2) |-|Stats= STR: 3 (-4) DEX: 16 (+3) CON: 10 (+0) INT: 8 (-1) WIS: 10 (+0) CHA: 2 (-4) |-|Armor Class= AC: 19 = + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(2) + DEX(3) Flat: 17 = + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(2) Touch: 15 = + Size(2) + DEX(3) Notes: Immune Mind-affecting |-|Saving Throws= Fort: +2 = + CON(0) Ref: +5 = + DEX(3) Will: +4 = + WIS(0) Notes: |-|Offense= Sting: +5 = BAB(2) + DEX(3) Damage: 1d2-4 Poison (Ex): Injury; save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened |-|Skills= Acro: +3 + CS(0) + DEX(3) Climb: +7 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) Perc: +11 + CS(3) + WIS(0) + Race(4) Stealth: +15 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) + Size(8) Swim: +3 + CS(0) + DEX(3) Notes: |-|Abilities= -Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. -Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. -Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. -Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. -Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). -Speak with Master (Ex): If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. -Store Spells: Starting at 1st level, a witch's familiar stores all of the spells that the witch knows. This does not allow the familiar to cast these spells or use spell-trigger or spell completion magic items. Starting at 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch's familiar adds new bonus spells to the witch's spell list based on her patron. These spells are automatically stored by the familiar and can be prepared as normal once they are gained. 'Adventuring Notes' |-|People= People | Description Grog | Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Marla | Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn |-|Places= Places | Description Dunn Wright Inn | Tavern for adventurers Venza Sumbru | City of Ruin Venza | City of Glass, port town on the west coast of the Baronies |-|Enemies= Enemies | Description |-|Log= TITLEOFGAMETHREAD XP: Gold: Treasure: 'Level Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch HP: 8 = + Witch(6) + CON(2) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: (List them here) Spells Learned: (List them here) Feats: Extra Hex (Charm), Extra Hex (Slumber) Adventure Skills: ?? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) Background Skills: ?? = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: (+1 to any stat every 4th level) Class Taken: ????? HP: ?? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: (List them here) Spells Learned: (List them here) Feats: ????? Adventure Skills: ?? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) Background Skills: ?? = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) |-|Future Ideas= - - - 'Approvals' -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED